


Wild Horses

by watchtowerindistress



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Controlling Behavior, F/M, Jealousy, Kinda toxic relationship, Language, Stalking, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchtowerindistress/pseuds/watchtowerindistress
Summary: Inspired by Bishop Briggs's Wild Horses.Billy and you were explosive - in a good/bad way. One of the many reasons why you broke things off until he says he wants you back in his life.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Original Character(s), Billy Russo/Original Female Character(s), Billy Russo/Reader, Frank castle/Karen page (mentioned)
Kudos: 19





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

[Originally posted by logandelos](http://tmblr.co/ZBorSk2bxZnNT)

“Hey, are you still with me?”

Blinking slowly, you were brought back to the present and smiled awkwardly. You rubbed your closed eyelids, breathing in the calming air of the cozy cafe. Clenching your fingers together, you tried to ward off the chilling sensation going through your whole body.

You shared a small smile with your best friend Karen who sipped at her cup of coffee. Your fingers framed the warming cup of coffee to dispel the radiating coldness.

There was something about her radiant blonde waves shining in the Autumn sunlight that made you feel slightly jealous of her beautiful long hair.

You supported your chin on the ball of your hand. “Sorry about that. I was somewhere else with my thoughts. What were you talking about?”

Karen sighed quietly, shaking her head so her straight hair danced around her face. Her big blue eyes were focused with worry on you.

“Listen here, I’m worried about you—”

“Don’t be,” you assured her with a vulnerable voice. “I’m fi—”

“Don’t say you’re fine. And I’m not the only one.”

Annoyed at her mingling, you rolled your eyes. “Oh geez, don’t tell me Frank’s a talker now.”

[Originally posted by akamatthewmurdock](http://tmblr.co/ZIMhHj2VdH_O3)

The corner of Karen’s lips twitched, imagining her boyfriend, Frank Castle, as a talkative person. Sometimes she basically was close to hitting him and the former Marine would still remain a taciturn person.

“He mentioned that Billy only grumbles and started using him as a punching bag at Fogwell’s.”

“Only because Frank can’t stand the thought of no longer being the only growling person in the room.” You tilted your head, not understanding your need to mock Karen. “And here I thought he’s a sucker for pain.”

Karen barely reacted, only revealed the face she had reserved for people who were trying to bullshit her at work.

“Sorry.” You rolled your eyes, ruffling through your hair with a long sigh. “I’m a mess, aren’t I?” You chuckled awkwardly, feeling exposed all of a sudden.

Karen shook her head, smiling fondly. “No more than usual.” The blonde-haired woman narrowed her eyes, observing your reaction. “How are you, really?”

_The phone call of Billy still rang in your mind, remembering how angry he sounded as soon as you delivered the news that you wouldn’t be able to make it to the gala._

_Billy had been talking about this event for a long time. How this would be long-time opportunity to gain some investors for his private military company. Billy kept reminding you that he had been eyeing some moneylenders who’d like seeing stability. One very subtle cue to show up with his girlfriend._

_If he hadn’t sent her a meaningful glare with his ink-colored eyes._

_You entered the fundraiser and thankfully had some connections with the woman responsible for this shindig who let you through without the needed invitation._

_Hopefully Billy would be pleasantly surprised and see your act as you trying to help him out. So that Billy would no longer be mad at you._

_Stepping down the stairs, your eyes wandered around to the various formally-dressed people. At least, you managed to find an elegant green silk dress which was stored away in the corner of the wardrobe. This way you _ _wouldn’t_ _ look like a f_ _raud_ _ and would blend right in. Hopefully._

_Breathing in deeply, your gaze wandered around until you found the familiar black hair._

_A smile played on your lips, trying to decide if it was really him by observing the man further._

_Yep, wide shoulders._

_Stubble on his cheeks, check._

_Groomed hair, definitely._

_Your stare met his hand touching a woman’s hip, making you frown._

_What the hell?_

_Your head lifted again and sure enough … you would always recognize that million dollar smile anywhere._

_You felt heat all over, the overwhelming and choking kind. Suddenly, you felt so out of place and like a fucking idiot wearing some posh dress._

_You hated how hot and embarrassing tears were gathering in your eyes._

_Almost like feeling your judgmental stare on him, Billy’s head turned around and stared right at you through his dark eyes._

_Recognition shone in his orbs._

_Feeling compelled, you watched the woman standing next to him—your replacement, you reminded yourself—and saw…_

_Yep, Dinah. Beautiful Dinah Madani. Intelligent and sophisticated Dinah Madani._

_Of fucking course._

Brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear, you replied, “I’m getting by, don’t worry about me.”

Karen shrugged, with her eyes twinkling teasingly. “Can’t help it. Comes with the territory of being your best friend.”

You tilted your head. “Are you sure about that? Maybe you’re sharing that position with Jess and I’m trying to decide who wins.”

The investigative journalist narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see about that. So, listen…” Karen cleared her throat and averted her gaze, making you frown in confusion.

She was twiddling with her fingers, needing something to do with her hands. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in, you know…”

[Originally posted by saintmichaelthearchangel-moved](http://tmblr.co/Zblnet2F7RUCg)

You tilted your head, so your hair was falling in waves over your shoulder. “Karen, are you asking me out on a date?”

“No,” Karen stretched out the word, chuckling. “Kind of like a blind date?”

Your eyes widened. “No. In your dreams. Never have, never will. Please let me be a blind date virgin,” you groaned pathetically, throwing your head back with your eyes closed.

Karen’s tinkling laughter wouldn’t deter you. “Oh, come on, you’ve been a moping mess. This could help you get over Billy.”

“By getting under someone else.”

Karen raised her finger of doom as a reminder. “No, that’s what _you_ said. I just want you to start fresh after the shit Billy pulled on you.”

Even after the break-up, you still wanted to defend him. “Maybe it’s not—”

Karen raised her eyebrows, without saying anything.

You pursed your lips in thought. “Okay, maybe you’re right. Billy replaced me like his money mattered more. Doesn’t mean he was cheating on me.”

“Geez, why are you doing this? When you guys were together, you two were like explosive—and not always in a good way. But when you’re off again, you keep on painting him so innocently.”

[Originally posted by satoshiskon](http://tmblr.co/ZPPb5f2fZF-tl)

Sighing, you rubbed your forehead. For a second you were actually debating going on a date with some stranger. But you’d rather talk about this blind date than your thing with Billy.

“If that guy is a freak, a nerd or a slob, I’m out of there.”

“Wow, you really have gotten high standards, huh?”

You sipped at your latte, enjoying the taste of the refreshing drink. “What can I say? So, when is this happening?”

“Tonight, if that’s okay with you. His name’s Ben. Don’t worry he’s a nice guy, really a gentleman,” Karen assured her.

“And how do you know him?”

“He’s friend from work.”

Rolling your eyes, you groaned, “Oh, great.”

Karen chuckled lightly. “Try to stay objective, okay?”

“I’ll try. Text me the details over the day. Oh, by the way, you coming to the exhibit tomorrow night?”

Karen threw her hair back, remembering their friend’s art exhibit where she was finally convinced to display her photos for all of New York to see.

You were actually quite excited to see Jessica’s collection.

[Originally posted by margheritadimova](http://tmblr.co/Z0Vlbu2S_FSTY)

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it. I’m curious to see how Jess’s pictures of you look like.”

Karen’s teasing reminder made you widen your eyes in shock, since you had totally forgotten about that part.

Oh shit.

* * *

The walk home felt strange.

Despite your warm overcoat reaching your knees and a scarf wound around your neck, your body was freezing.

You kept on warming yourself by rubbing your hands together. The feeling of ants crawled underneath your skin. Feeling unsure, it seemed like someone was looking at you, watching you.

A shuddering sigh left you once you’ve gotten closer to your apartment—thank God, you weren’t stupid enough to surrender sense completely when it came to Billy and hadn’t decided to give up your place.

You would feel reassured as soon as you would be in the safety of your own home.

Once you were inside, your body leaned heavily against the closed door and you sluggishly rubbed your forehead with a tired sigh.

“Another day,” you muttered quietly to yourself.

Exhaling a long breath through your mouth, you slowly rid yourself off your coat and scarf and hung them up. Footsteps echoed throughout the apartment as you found your way to the couch.

Your phone vibrated in your shoulder bag, reminding you that Karen wanted to send you the specific details.

You had no idea what to feel regarding this blind date scenario, if anything you weren’t even sure if you were ready to start something new.

_Remember tonight_

_8 pm_

_Ben’s waiting for you at that Italian place that’s close to your apartment._

_So you’re able to make a quick getaway.;)_

_Have fun!_

You locked your phone again and flipped it over until the display was no longer facing you. You sighed.

You would have to find a dress for tonight.

* * *

“What’s your report, Anderson?”

There was a pause on the other line.

“This morning, Miss (Y/L/N) went to a cafe and met Karen Page over coffee. I managed to overhear them talking about an art exhibit they want to visit tomorrow.”

The receiver of the call nodded in recognition. His facial expression barely changed as he wrote some things down on a notepad.

“Jessica Jones.”

His private eye cleared his throat. “The name _‘Jess’_ might have been mentioned.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes. Miss Page managed to persuade Miss (Y/L/N) to go on a blind date with someone.”

His head twisted in the air, feeling his features constrict into an angry grimace.

He growled lowly. “That is news.”

* * *

“Just so you know, Karen, your so-called blind date was a bust,” you informed her while walking towards the art gallery that would host Jessica’s content and of some other artists.

Your cheeks were turning red from the chilliness of New York but the fingers of your right hand were safely guarded in the confines of your warm coat pocket. Your left hand had a tight hold on your phone.

You couldn’t wait to find warmth in the gallery a few minutes away.

“Wait, what? What happened?”

“Hell, if I know.” You blew an exhaling breath through your mouth and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. “All I know is that he didn’t show up.”

“But—I don’t understand. Believe me, it’s—”

You rolled your eyes, already over it. “It’s okay. Doesn’t even matter. I mean, me going out with a journalist? How funny would that be, huh?”

You looked around before quickly crossing the street at a brisk pace.

“So, where are you, Karen?”

“I’m already inside, reserving a glass of champagne for you, (Y/N).”

You couldn’t help the small smile from spreading on your face. “Looking forward to it. See you then.”

“Okay, see you.”

You hung up and put your phone away in your clutch before opening the glass door with a content sigh. Toasty-warm air greeted you.

Dim, twinkling lights hung on the ceiling while crowds of people were all around you. Karen in all her radiance was the first thing that caught your attention. It was surely not her blue knee-length dress that was so striking but more like all-around luminescence that people felt drawn to.

You couldn’t fault Frank for being put under her spell right from the start. Honestly, they were perfect for each other. Sometimes you didn’t know whether to find them cute or feeling envious that they’ve found each other in this cruel world.

[Originally posted by claudia86c](http://tmblr.co/Zly5Gl2RAgCCk)

And just as Karen promised, she raised her hand in the air which held a filled glass. Quickly, you pulled off your jacket, letting it drape over your arm and walked with light footsteps towards Karen.

“Thank you.” You tilted your head and gratefully took the offered flute. Frowning, you asked, “Where’s Frank?”

Karen cleared her throat, looking around as if she might be overheard. “Well, Frank and Jess don’t like each other.”

You raised your eyebrows, not believing her for one second. “Yeah, right.”

Trying to consider the right words, Karen let the hand holding her drink dance in the air like a conductor. “It’s more like, they like each other but none of them want to admit it. Least of all Frank.”

Your lips twitched, knowing how stubborn both were.

“So, what do you think?” Jessica’s low voice reached your ears, making you turn around in surprise.

“Oh, hey.” You gave the private detective a one-armed hug.

“Oh, right. Forgot you were the hugging type,” Jessica remarked dryly and just as fast let go of you. “Did you have a chance to look around?”

“Nope.” Your gaze wandered around, observing the art work on the walls. “Just got here. So, where are your masterpieces?”

A crooked smirk was shown on Jessica’s alabaster skin. “Come on, this way.” She motioned with her dark-haired head to their right.

Good to know that she hadn’t changed at all.

Jessica was still wearing her casual clothes, her trusted leather-jacket, blue jeans and combat boots. Her straight hair hung over her shoulder, not caring about succumbing to society’s standards by dressing up.

As soon as they entered Jessica’s section, you stopped in your tracks.

_You were … everywhere._

“Holy shit.”

Your feet slowly moved forward, yet you didn’t know where your eyes should look. Jessica actually had a lot of pictures of you put on display. You raised your eyebrows, feeling insecure of looking at your own nude portraits.

You had put your trust in Jessica, knowing she would make it tasteful but this had been years ago—when she went to NYU and needed pictures for her portfolio, of course, that was before she ultimately abandoned her studies.

“Still alright with you if I’m selling those?”

Your head twisted around in surprise.

“Someone’s buying those?”

Jessica shrugged. “All sold out. Anonymous buyer. Someone must really like what he’s seeing. You know, I’d be open to split the money, if you’re up for it.” She slanted her head, sending you a cheeky grin.

“Sounds good. But not 50%. In the end, I only contributed as the model. Is there still time to put me in witness protection?”

Jessica dry chuckle reached your ears. “Anyway, you two have fun. I’ll raid the rest of the minibar,” the black-haired woman said before flitting away again.

[Originally posted by letitiawrights](http://tmblr.co/ZUAesh2QcuaJs)

Karen butted in, “I’ll go with you.”

You only laughed quietly, content in just observing the pieces. You were lying upside down on your back and covered your naked breasts with your arms, hugging yourself. Your then-long hair fell in loose waves next to you on the floor. Your folded legs hung in the air which were supported against the wall. You admired the gray color filter covering the whole piece as you stared with a carefree smile into the camera.

“You look beautiful.”

The voice was like a shock to the system. Your body twisted around with one jerky movement, not expecting to hear this voice again.

Sometimes when you lied awake at night, you’d find yourself imagining to hear it in the back of your head.

Like a specter haunting you.

You felt restless even in your own home and right to the recesses of your dreams.

Your reaction taught you that you didn’t trust yourself around Billy.

You hated how Billy still looked perfect. Not a hair was out of place.

[Originally posted by bilyrusso](http://tmblr.co/ZCf8dx2gvUWj6)

Yet you didn’t know if you were just imagining it that there were dark rings under his eyes.

Your gaze shifted around.

Not knowing if it was because you were looking for security or trying to decide if this was really happening. Maybe this was once again one of those dreams where Billy invaded your subconscious. A naked you being displayed on the walls behind you certainly would give that impression.

“What—Billy, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just be an art enthusiast?”

Narrowing your eyes, you felt even more suspicious of his reasons. “No, what are you doing here?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

Billy sighed, glancing away. “Can we talk? In private?”

In your head, you’ve been imagining this moment and you’ve always denied him any requests. But this time…

Billy’s expression was just so crestfallen that it tugged on your heartstrings.

God, you didn’t even understand yourself.

You sighed, averting your gaze. “I need to stay a few hours. I’ll meet you outside later.”

“Okay.” Billy stared at you with an intense gaze, making it almost impossible to stare back at him. It was like looking into the sun.

It still baffled you that Billy stuck around. As Karen and you wandered around and inspected the artwork, you could feel the intense stare of the raven-haired CEO on you. You had to fight the urge to cover your neck from his all-seeing eyes. Everywhere the two of you were, Billy was in the corner of the room, like a silent shadow stalking your every move. He pretended to be focused on the various artworks but you didn’t imagine it when you would feel his stare wandering over to you.

“You know what I’m going to say, right?”

Your lips twitched, shaking your head in agreement. “Yes, but I can continue living in denial, right?”

Karen sighed. “Just promise me to be careful, yeah? We both know how manipulative Billy can be.”

Your face sobered at the reminder. “Trust me, I know.”

As you were getting closer to the glass doors, Billy was barely five feet away from you and aware of your every move. Once the chilly Autumn air outside caressed your skin feverishly, you felt like you could breathe again. Giving you the chance to think clearly.

You stopped in your tracks and watched Billy out of the corner of your eye.

He was wearing his black overcoat over his suit, shrouding himself under a dark and mystified aura.

At the beginning, Billy had seemed so unreachable. Simply unattainable. You told yourself that you should count yourself oh-so-lucky that Billy actually wanted anything to do with you.

Thankfully, you now saw him for what he was.

A prince of darkness.

Pursing your lips, you shrugged casually. Or at least, you hoped it looked that way.

“Okay, where to?”

Billy’s full lips quirked. “Follow me.”

Without another word he gave himself the honors to guide you by walking alongside you. You were barely a foot apart—not because of a deliberate choice on your part.

You didn’t know why it was so unsettling that he remained quiet the whole time.

This was the second time that night when you let out the breath you had been holding once you entered the cafe where Billy had been leading you to.

You didn’t let his chivalrous ways distract you when he held the door open for you and kept your gaze forward. Knowing this would drive Billy crazy, you sat at a table with a window seat and made sure that Billy’s back would be turned to the exit.

Billy only pressed his lips together and shook his head before taking a seat opposite you.

“Cheeky as always,” Billy whispered darkly. The voice he had only reserved right before he would deliver a punishment for you.

“What do you want, Billy?” You leaned forward in your seat and supported your hands on the table in front of you.

“I want you.”

His low-spoken words sounded needy and passionate. But more needy than anything else.

Your eyes widened and you could feel your throat constrict. _This wasn’t happening, right?_

This had to be some sort of fever dream.

Billy’s jaw clenched. “I want you back.”

[Originally posted by witchesallofthem](http://tmblr.co/ZLpuDc2SuSFzB)

“What the hell’s wrong with you? You treated me like a damn business deal.” Heat filled your cheeks.

“Can I get you two anything?”

As soon as the cheery voice reached you, you leaned back in your seat, knowing you were seconds away from blowing up and leaving behind no survivors.

Next to your table stood a waitress with a notepad in her hand, ready to take on your order.

“Yes, please. Something sweet for the lady.”

You felt close to reaching over the table and scratching his eyes out. You actually had to take a few breaths, knowing Billy only did that when he wanted you to calm down by shoving carbs down your throat.

A familiar feeling crawled underneath your skin when a bitter smile painted on your lips. “And black-hot coffee which would suit this man’s soul.”

The woman only raised her eyebrows, not ready to get between the two of you at this time of hour.

“How about I get you two some coffee first?” And with that she just as quickly rushed away.

With her gone, you found yourself in some sort of intense staring contest, with no one letting up. Both of you still remained quiet, even with the waitress coming back with a fresh pot and poured in the liquid into two cups.

It was no surprise that she probably found it pretty weird to be witnessing such a weird interaction between the two of you before taking off.

“You’ve got some nerve, Billy.”

Billy snorted, losing no time in taking a gulp from his still-hot drink.

“You wouldn’t be the first to tell me that.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“Is it so hard to believe that I need you back in my life?”

“Yes,” you hissed, leaning forward as if to strike him any second now.

Billy’s phone ringing made you lean back again. Seriously, those constant interruptions were slowly killing you.

Billy kept his gaze on you while holding the phone to his ear, freezing you in place.

You could make out pieces and snippets from his call, hearing something about _‘art__works’_, _‘Jones’_ and ‘_delivered to your __apartment’_. Billy barely responded and only hummed said, “Good. You do that.”

Your mouth was slightly open, even when Billy hung up and dropped his phone next to his cup of coffee.

You didn’t know what to make of this new development, what to feel. With your heart racing in your chest, you turned your judgmental stare on him.

“It was you. You’re the so-called anonymous buyer.”

Billy shrugged, not even surprised by your deductive skills. “Of course. Only _I_ am allowed to look at your naked body all day.”

“How many did you buy?” You licked your dry lips.

Billy leaned forward, almost making you shudder in anticipation.

“All of them.”

His words made you shiver, remembering all the other times when Billy made those kinds of decisions about you.

* * *

_Billy’s body hunched forward on his bar stool, clenching his whiskey-filled tumbler in his hand tightly. You imagined it was close to cracking. Not to mention how your boyfriend wanted to punish you with silence._

“_What was that about, Billy?” You widened your arms in disbelief at what just transpired. How Billy had pulled you away from your group of friends, with a tight grip on your arm._

“_You neglected to tell me that you were spending time with your girlfriends … And your male friends.”_

_Groaning, you couldn’t believe this was happening for real._

“_Because that’s what they are. Friends. You’re a fucking control freak, you know that?”_

“_Yeah, and you never wanted to fuck your male friends?” Billy raised an eyebrow as a challenge._

_Your lips twisted into a smirk. “Yes, but I wanted to fuck my girlfriends even more.”_

* * *

_Her hand was on Billy’s arm, stroking up and down like one would do to a familiar lover. Yet Billy did nothing to deter her actions, only smirked indulgently at her._

_Your eyes narrowed, imagining how it would feel like to pull at her long blonde locks and trying to find out if those were extensions or not._

_Your lips curled into a crooked smirk before you took a long gulp of your champagne and stepped forward to what was hers._

“_Billy, having a party without me?” You leaned into Billy and stroked his chest through his white dress shirt._

_Billy bit his lower lip and shuddered before sending you a heated glance._

“_Never.”_

_If you wanted, you could make Billy moan by just touching his sensitive nipple, maybe give it a good twirl. But this wasn’t about his pleasure._

_The blonde woman sent you an appraising look, trying to decide if she wanted to rise to the challenge. If she saw you as a threat._

_She only smiled with a short nod, yielding to you._

_Such a pity, you just had your nails sharpened._

* * *

_A high-pitched squeal came from your left, so sudden that you had to fight the urge to cover your ears._

[Originally posted by natromanoffe](http://tmblr.co/ZQEE4y2P4nppT)

“_Goddamn, Trish,” you whispered and felt confirmed by Jessica’s raised eyebrow._

_Karen had invited all the girls: Jessica, Trish, Claire and you._

_You didn’t know the reason behind it until Karen finally announced the engagement between her and Frank._

_Still, you were happy for her._

_Karen appreciated all the hugs and congratulations from all of her friends and declared, “How about girls night? All of us, huh?”_

_Almost out of instinct, your fingers reached for your phone and texted your boyfriend._

Girls night with my ladies.

If that’s okay with you?

_You were waiting patiently until finally Billy answered back._

Have fun. ;)

_You looked up with a wide, happy smile and ignored Jessica’s observant stare._

[Originally posted by marvelsdefenders](http://tmblr.co/Z2XUrk2d0OLtZ)

“_Sure, sounds like fun.”_

* * *

Shaking your head, you reminded yourself to get back to the present.

“This is not some Shades of Grey movie where I just forgive you by giving you my panties within 15 minutes of seeing you again.”

Billy considered that thought for a moment.

“Not saying I would be against that idea,” he mused saucily.

You needed to use another tactic.

“Let’s be honest here, we were bad for each other. Manipulating each other.”

“No, because of that we were perfect for each other,” Billy admitted fervently.

Your eyes widened at his honest reaction and feeling scared for a second, you stuttered, “I need to leave.”

You abruptly stood up.

“(Y/N), wait—”

Raising a hand, you hastily said, “I’m sorry, I can’t.” You left, as much as your chest ached at seeing his pained expression.

* * *

You sighed, taking a gulp from your glass of red wine. Seriously, you needed it if you wanted to survive this evening.

“So glad you could join us, hon,” your mother said with a fake smile on her face.

At least, you knew who you learned it from.

To be able to fake emotions before stabbing someone else in the back.

You let the same smile play on your lips. “Of course, wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.” You let your hand brush over the soft purple material of your evening dress.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” your father praised and cut his steak into pieces. “Remember, there’s a gala this weekend. I hope you’ve already bought a dress for this occasion.”

“I remember,” you parroted and gulped down more alcohol in anticipation of what was coming.

“Good.” Your mother nodded in approval. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen like the last time. Like your friend, Jessica?”

For the first time, the name sounded like a hiss. You had a feeling she would get along fine with Jessica adoptive mother, Dorothy Walker.

You rolled your eyes behind your wine glass. Jessica was just doing her job and it kinda got out of hand.

  


[Originally posted by jessicatrish](http://tmblr.co/ZbVoIx2P54Pu-)

“It won’t.”

“That’s good to hear. But we both know how you can ruin everything just fine on your own.”

Your heart had gotten used to the stabbing feeling that you were sure it was only a pierced mess. Control was the only thing you had left.

A humming sound left your throat as you took more gulps.

_I’ll drink to that one._

A new voice made you choke on your drink.

“I see, these are the people you’ve been ditching me for.”

Billy’s casual voice made you look up in surprise. Your wine glass hovered in front of your lips.

You hadn’t seen Billy since your last interaction yesterday. For some reason, you imagined your former boyfriend to seeking you out and to make you change your mind.

But nope.

Maybe he was just waiting for the right moment to ambush you.

Well, it certainly looked like he had found the perfect time. Sucks to be Billy because your guard was always up in the company of your parents.

Your eyes widened but you quickly managed to gather your composure.

Looking up, you turned in your seat. “Billy, w-what are you doing here?”

Billy shrugged, keeping his hands in his pockets. “I was in the neighborhood.”

His casual voice made you raise your eyebrows in disbelief. There was nothing random about Billy.

You tilted your head. “Is that so?”

Billy decided to humor you. “Yes, indeed.”

Your mother decided _now_ of all moments to be curious about your life and engage. “And who is this fine young man you never introduced us to?”

Clearing your throat, you mentally prepared yourself for this nightmare taking form. Only you imagined this happening when you were still in a relationship with Billy.

Almost like it had a mind of its own, your body slowly stood up. “Billy’s an old acquaintance.”

[Originally posted by snuffles-padfoot07](http://tmblr.co/ZpE51f2Sfv_NL)

Billy smiled bitterly at the use of your last word. “Oh, I’m not _that_ old.”

You couldn’t help but warn him one last time, not realizing that your hand caressed his shoulder blade in a try to create some intimacy.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this,” you muttered quietly under your breath.

His head turned to you. His black-eyed gaze remained intense and unyielding on you. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Billy turned back to your parents offering his hand in greeting. “Billy Russo. Not so old friend.”

Your mother transformed into the gracious host she was known for. “Oh, aren’t you a treat. I wonder why (Y/N) never mentioned you.”

Her judgmental stare barely stinged your skin anymore. You only let a small smile remain on your face, but otherwise kept quiet.

Billy nodded at your father and briefly shook his hand with a tight grip. “Mr. (Y/L/N).” His body twisted around until he was facing everyone again. “I didn’t want to impose—”

Your father waved a hand to reject his worries. “Nonsense, young man. Come, have a seat.”

You were watching your parents and slowly sat down again. Paranoia was taking root in your bones—something was about to go down.

Either humiliation was going to happen or they wanted to press Billy further.

“So, how did the two of you meet?” (Y/M/N) leaned forward and steepled her fingers together.

Your eyes met Billy’s and tried to convey to him not to do anything stupid.

He remained calm, not revealing anything on his face. “Friend of a friend.”

(Y/M/N)’s lips twitched. “I hope not Jessica.”

Billy pursed his lips. “I do believe that (Y/N) is friends with other people than just Jessica.”

Your father scoffed in disbelief. “Hard to believe that she actually has some taste in friends.”

Sighing, you turned back to your trusted friend this evening—the Merlot.

Only offering silent and non-judging support.

You could feel Billy’s inquiring stare on you and didn’t doubt for a second that he was slowly getting behind the reason why you never considered introducing him to your family.

“I beg to differ.”

Your head went up in surprise, not expecting him to come to your defense. If anything, you had long given up fighting.

Billy was now looking right at you while responding. “Or maybe not. I mean, (Y/N) chose me as a friend in the first place.”

You swallowed back the lump in your throat, not knowing what to make of him.

(Y/M/N) cleared her throat to divert Billy’s attention. “Anyway, what are you doing for a living, Billy?”

You couldn’t help rolling your eyes anymore. “They just want to know how much money you earn,” you confessed teasingly.

“Don’t be crass,” (Y/M/N) retorted before turning back to Billy, raising her eyebrows. “So?”

[Originally posted by tanrininprezervatifi](http://tmblr.co/ZPzPyl2fz8hct)

Billy shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal. “I get by.”

Her vigilant gaze swept over his clothes, taking notice of his flawless suit.

“I’m sure you do.”

You rolled your eyes behind your wine glass, hoping that you didn’t behave like that during your first interaction with Billy.

“So, how is work?” Your father inquired, sending you a shrewd gaze while eating a slice of meat.

Shrugging, you mentally prepared yourself to brush off any incoming attacks coming your way.

“It’s alright.”

[Originally posted by bobbedrake](http://tmblr.co/ZGPW3l2HB-0PQ)

“You know, if you had taken that job offer from Justin Hammer, you’d be more than a simple executive assistant now.”

Your eyes wandered to the left, nervously watching Billy’s reaction. Raising your eyebrows, you said, “And what exactly? Be the next accuser for his sexual harassment case?”

(Y/F/N) rolled his eyes. “Oh please, those allegations are all unfounded.”

“Really? 27 counts of women coming forward. You must really love your golfing buddy.”

“Don’t be disrespectful towards your father, young lady.”

Billy’s stormy gaze on you made your neck heat up. He leaned forward until his mouth was close to your ear. Whispering, so only you could hear, “Hey, are you alright?”

You turned your head and felt your eyebrows lift in surprise. Billy’s nearly black eyes were a calming presence in the chaos of your life.

Your eyes swerved to the left, shrugging carelessly. “Yep, I’m fine.” You really hoped you sounded convincing. Because that would be preferable than the alternative.

Receiving pity.

“Anyway,” your father interjected, “I’d take Hammer any day of the week than the so-called work ethic of Virginia Potts.” He scoffed loudly. “Who in their right mind would even give themselves a nickname called _‘Pepper’_?”

Your expression sobered, remembering the story behind it. You were one of the few who were actually present when it happened.

[Originally posted by kingpepperony](http://tmblr.co/ZMG6_a2ZDHf6K)

How Mrs. Potts-Stark threatened to pepper spray her future husband’s bodyguards (of course, the strawberry-blonde woman offered a blatant lie). It was also the catalyst in Tony promoting her as his executive assistant.

You felt eternally grateful for her trust in you when she assigned you as her assistant and you respected your boss immensely.

“It was Mr. Stark,” you whispered quietly, knowing your parents would be able to hear you.

Your mother shook her head. Her curls danced with the movements. “How this woman managed to snag him up. Tony Stark settling down with a lowly secretary.”

It felt like your psyche was barely hanging on a thread.

Clenching your jaw, your thunderous gaze met your parents. “I owe Pepper everything.”

Your mother rolled her eyes, having no sympathy. “Oh please, you haven’t even accomplished anything.”

Billy’s hand touched your leg which startled you.

“Why don’t you two shut the fuck up?”

Your wide eyes met the side of Billy’s face, surprised by his violent expression. By the fervor in his voice.

Billy’s snarling mouth and twisted grimace made you believe he was close to jumping over the table and attacking your parents without a second thought.

“You know, I thought I had shitty parents but you just take the cake.”

“How dare—”

“Billy, don’t—” You threw in, not wanting him to fight this war for you.

“No, you know what?” Billy raised a threatening finger. “You’ve been talking bullshit all night, so why don’t you—”

Billy’s head turned so fast that you felt frozen in your seat.

“Come on. Let’s leave this place. You don’t need to take this any longer,” Billy said quietly. He stood up from his seat and bent over you. You could feel his warm hand touching your shoulder. But unlike the other times, Billy didn’t want to display a threatening aura to make you do the things he wanted.

“Come with me, (Y/N).”

Burning hot humiliation coursed through your veins if your blushing cheeks were anything to go by.

You considered the option of what would happen if you stayed. As their daughter, you had gotten used to their punishing speeches which made your emotions boil under the surface but never erupted.

_What would another half an hour matter in the end?_

It was like Billy said, you could endure … but you didn’t have to.

The thought of snuggling into his chest seemed so tempting. You knew Billy would just sweep you away without blinking.

And if you were being honest with yourself, tonight felt just too much. And even the next five minutes seemed too much to bear.

“Okay.” You looked up at him hopefully, unable to utter any other words.

Billy’s mouth opened slightly in a mixture of awe and surprise. Almost like he expected you to be too stubborn for your own good.

“Grab your stuff,” Billy muttered under his breath and touched your hip as he slowly lifted you from your chair.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? Listen here—” Your father exclaimed and supported his hands on the table to stand up as well.

You only grabbed your clutch and without thinking further about it, your fingers clung to his hand. Your body found comfort behind him as you relished in the warmth radiating from him.

[Originally posted by octaviareina](http://tmblr.co/Z62ifk2SOgouk)

Billy stalked forward until his face nearly touched your father’s. “Sit back down or I’ll make you regret ever insulting (Y/N) like that,” he whispered darkly in an ominous warning.

Your father hesitated for a second before his gaze wandered over to you.

(Y/M/N) interrupted, “Leave her be.” Her taunting stare met yours. “She knows how to wreck her life just fine on her own.”

Your eyes narrowed marginally at her words. Seething heat settled in your stomach, making you almost blind with the need for retribution.

_In the end, what would one more burned bridge matter?_

Gazing at your father, you announced, “By the way, the name of my boss is Virginia Potts-Stark. You know, just in case you want to mouth off about her to your sexist golfing buddies.”

Your glance flitted over to the other parent, saving the best for last. “And just so you know, your Botox is showing.” Your finger pointed to your own eyebrow, hinting at your mother’s asymmetric brows.

(Y/M/N) gasped outrageously, covering her face from any onlookers.

A crooked smile formed on your lips. You turned around until your found Billy watching you.

Tilting your head and feeling satisfied with the work you accomplished, you said serenely, “Now I’m done.”

[Originally posted by anderdidnotdeservethis](http://tmblr.co/ZN9Vcf2S63WQc)

Billy smirked proudly at her. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

“You know, when you first mentioned to bring me home… I didn’t expect you to take me to your place.”

You glanced around, trying to take everything in and to see if anything changed since you were last here.

So far, it all seemed the same unlike—

Your eyes met the still-packaged portraits Billy had purchased which were sitting on the floor at the side of the kitchen counter.

Your eyes lingered.

“Should have known though,” you muttered under your breath, hinting at the words before.

Small chuckles left Billy’s lips as he shook his head. You felt transfixed by the languid movements he made when he took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the couch.

His muscles rippling underneath his white dress shirt hypnotized you and made you stare at Billy with a gaping mouth.

_Oh dear God._

[Originally posted by snuffles-padfoot07](http://tmblr.co/ZpE51f2U1ZBNH)

Billy’s head twisted around, catching you in the act. He raised a thick brow. “Like what you see?”

Rolling your eyes, you retorted with blushing cheeks, “You wish, Russo.”

You uttered a long sigh and rid yourself off your black overcoat and dropped your clutch on the coffee table in front of you. The warm clothing touched the back of your head as you made yourself comfortable on the couch.

Tiredly rubbing your forehead, you grumbled, “What a fucking shit show.”

Billy snorted in agreement before he took a seat next to you. His knee gently brushed yours which wasn’t covered by the hem of your purple-colored dress.

His fingers weaved together on his upper thigh.

“I would apologize but that wouldn’t be truthful,” Billy admitted with a bitter smile. The expression on his face remained blank which made it impossible to get a read on him. If you had to guess, you’d say that Billy was still angry.

“And I thought the cards were stacked against me but you certainly had it bad.” Billy tilted his head, seeing the humor in all of this.

“Doesn’t make me wonder why I chose you in the first place.”

Your eyes met his in the darkness. “We were too similar, Billy. We destroyed each other.”

Billy’s eyes shone with fervor. “We were perfect for each other. If you want to admit it or not, (Y/N).”

You closed your eyes, feeling conflicted and sighed loudly.

You held your breath when you felt Billy’s warm hands stroking your cheeks. A stuttering breath left you as your heart pattered erratically in your chest. Nerve endings lit up under your heated skin and you could feel Billy’s calloused hands on you.

You never felt more conflicted than now. Clenching your eyes tightly, you could admit to yourself that there was a part of you that appreciated every second of it when you snuggled into him.

“(Y/N), come back to me,” Billy breathed against your lips. Enticing you with dark promises.

_Would it be so bad to surrender to your weakness?_

To admit that you two needed each other.

Slowly you opened your eyes.

Moonlight shone through the uncovered windows which gave Billy’s face a haunting look. His eyes were glistening, making him seem almost vulnerable.

All the reasons you told yourself and all the things you remembered seemed so superficial, almost futile.

But in retrospect, you’d take Billy’s love over the so-called affection your parents showed you. Maybe you were crazy but you saw Billy’s need for protection and control was his way to show the only love he could give.

His full luscious lips looked so inviting as your gaze went downwards. It was your own siren song.

His mouth moved. “What do I need to give you? Tell me and it’s yours,” Billy whispered as a promise.

Your hand touched his unshaven cheek. “I don’t want you to change,” you swore, like you were offering a dark secret. “I just want you.”

You smiled serenely, truly gazing at him and leaned forward to meet those lips you had been longing for.


End file.
